


When Things Get Out of Control

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Crack, I don't even know how, M/M, just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan celebrates his win in Hungary and decides to play a drunken game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Things Get Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I've been letting this idea simmer in my head for a while now. It all started with the thought that Kevin was the one who suggested things, Marcus was the one who poked things with a stick and Dany was the one who screamed like a girl. 
> 
> This is total crack.

They were the new kids on the grid, Dany mostly making up the kid part, but they were the new guys, the young guns trying to make it into the pinnacle of motorsport. Dany, Kevin and Marcus got to know each other when the season began and as the season progressed they can pretty much call each other as friends. Kevin was the more daring one, Marcus always seemed to be up for some fun and Dany was the shy one who followed his friends. The three of them just clicked. 

It was after the race in Hungary that the three of them found themselves in some pub that they've reserved for themselves with Daniel, Jean-Eric, Nico Hülkenberg, Checo, Felipe Nasr and Jenson. Since Daniel won the race the drinks were on him and they toasted to Daniel and to the rest of the season. 

"Alright then, let's make this more interesting, why don't we all play a game to spice things up a bit?" Daniel suggests as half of the table groan and the other half cheer at his suggestion. "We're not 17 Dan!" Nico tells him as Checo passes him another beer and nods at his statement. "But it sounds so fun! It's not like we'll get another chance to do this." Jenson tries to reason with the group. "Fine then. We'll play along." Marcus says. "That's the spirit! Another round of shots on me!" Dan says as he calls for more shots.

The first game was truth or dare. It started out to be pretty silly with them sticking to pretty generic questions and dares. Being asked if they could run someone of the track who would it be. Being dared to sing in top of the table. Things got a bit more wild when Dan ordered the third round of shots. Kevin was dared to show the group his tattoos. Felipe being asked who his crush was who turned out to be Marcus. Then Marcus being dared to sit on Felipe's lap for the remainder of the game. Jean-Eric being dared to declare his love for Daniel while standing on top of the table and almost falling off. 

It was Dany's turn and he put on a brave face and picked dare. "Oooh! I have a good one!" Daniel says as he waves his arms in the air as Jean-Eric tries to pull him back to his seat. "I dare you to ask Kimi for some vodka!" Daniel says as he claps his hands in amusement at his own dare. Nico pulls himself away from where he was making out with Checo to look at Dan in disbelief. "How is he even going to do that?" Checo then quickly pulls him back towards him to continue their make out session. "Yeah mate, is that even possible?" Jenson asks from where he was slumped on the table. "He's staying with Seb so I know where he is. Come on, don't be a wimp. We'll all go!" 

Dany doesn't know how he ended up front of Sebastian's door with Kevin and Marcus behind him poking him to knock on the door. The rest of the guys where hiding down the corner with Daniel's giggling being heard and someone shushing him. "Come on Dany, just get this over with." Kevin nudges him towards the door with Dany trying to keep his balance so he won't crash on the door. "Yeah. Just knock on the door already." Marcus says from his other side. "Shut up you two. Why don't you do it since you're so insistent?" Dany says to Kevin. "No way. This is your dare so you can't chicken out now." Kevin says back. 

The three of them were too busy arguing that they didn't notice that someone was about to open the door and were surprised to see Sebastian looking at them with an amused look on their face. "Uhm, can I help you three?" Sebastian asks as the three of them finally realize what's going on. Marcus pushes Dany forward as he and Kevin take a few steps back. "Uhm, can I have some vodka?" Dany wanted to smack his head on the wall with how dumb he sounds. "Yeah, sure. Wait here." Sebastian steps back inside and they hear Sebastian ask for a bottle of vodka and a few moments later Sebastian and Kimi wanders back to the door with a bottle of vodka in hand. "That's the best." Kimi says as he hands the bottle to Dany. "Yeah and tell Dan to stop with the crazy games." Sebastian adds as he smiles at the three of them and closes the door wishing them a good evening. 

The three of them quickly run off to go back to the group and Dany hands the bottle of vodka to Dan. "Well done boys! I guess this makes the next round on Kimi." Daniel says. "No way. Count me out. I've had enough for one night." Dany says as he sees that Daniel was not done celebrating for the night. "Count me and Marcus out too. We've had enough." Kevin says as Marcus nods from his side. "Alright then. Thanks for the vodka" Dan says as the rest of the group resume their party in Daniel's room. Felipe seems to linger before he follows Marcus instead of the group. "Hey guys, I'm going with them." Jenson gives him a thumbs up and a cheeky wink before he closes the door to Daniel's room. 

The next morning, Dany wakes up with a thud as he realizes that he's just fallen off the bed. He groans as he tries to get up and back in bed. He was surprised when he sees Kevin in bed in only his underwear. Normally Dany wouldn't have any issues with seeing guys in their underwear but then again he had a bit of a crush on Kevin. Dany was snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Kevin waking up. "Hey, come back to bed." Kevin says with a smile on his face as he pats the spot next to him. He slips back in bed next to Kevin as he snuggles into Dany. "Last night was wild." Kevin chuckles, clearly remembering what happened last night. The last thing Dany remembers was he, Kevin, Marcus and Felipe going to Kevin's room and taking a breather from Dan's celebration. Marcus wandering towards the mini bar and cracking open a bottle of red wine saying that it will help them sleep better. "I don't really remember much from last night." Dany says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Hmm? Maybe this will remind you." Kevin says before he moves to look at Dany with a mischievous smile before he leans in and kisses him. Dany doesn't care what happened last night anymore as long as Kevin kept kissing him and that they can do this often now. Dany rolls them over so that he was on top of Kevin as they continue kissing. "Hey guys, sorry to break this up but we kind of need the rest of our clothes." A sheepish looking Marcus tries to get their attention with Felipe beside him wrapped in a blanket. Dany and Kevin break apart with a blush creeping up Dany's cheeks at being caught. "Sorry. Totally forgot about you guys." Kevin says as Marcus gives him a playful shove. "You made us sleep in the bathtub Kev. You totally owe us." Marcus says as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed and pulling Felipe to sit with him. "I know. I'll pay for breakfast, is that good?" Kevin asks as he stands and wanders around the room picking up their clothes. "Yeah that's fine." Felipe says as Kevin hands them their clothes and they go back to the bathroom to get changed. "We'll meet you guys in a bit. Just going to shower and get fresh clothes." Marcus says once they've put their clothes back on. He takes Felipe's hand has he gives his friends a wave and goes off to his own room. 

Once Kevin and Dany were alone Kevin looks at Dany with a serious look on his face. "Do you really not remember what happened last night?" Kevin asks and Dany looks guilty before he can even answer the question. "Dany look at me." Kevin says as he moves to tilt Dany's head so he can look at him properly. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told you last night. I like you Daniil. And if you let me I want to be your boyfriend." Dany's eyes go wide with shock and he can only shake his head yes before he tackles Kevin and starts kissing him. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I like you too." Dany says before he leans in again and kisses Kevin. "That's great." Kevin says with a chuckle before he pushes off the bed and pulls Dany with him. "But I think we need a shower and I owe Marcus and Felipe breakfast." Kevin says as he drags Dany with him to the shower.


End file.
